


Can't You See We've Got a Good Thing Here?

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Series: The Took's Arrangement [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 30 day challenge, Adopted Children, Arranged Marriage, Children, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related 'drabbles' (I use the term loosely), based upon an AU I have had in my head for a very long time and wanted to write something for, as a long-term fic would take much longer I thought it would be different to try writing based on prompts within the universe. </p><p>An Arranged Marriage AU, where Smaug never attacked Erebor and the dwarves have a treaty/deal with the hobbits of the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I can't participate in NaNoWriMo (college life tbh) but I wanted to do some form of constant writing during this month. I decided on a 30 Day Challenge. I also forgot about all through the first of November so the first one will be posted and then the second one will be much later in the day (it is like like 1am so) 
> 
> This is an Arranged Marriage AU that has been in my mind for literal months so. Yes. It is my baby. I don't want to explain too much for spoilers and because I'm hoping a lot will be explained throughout the drabbles.

It’s not that he cannot sleep. Although perhaps that might be part of it, but Thorin cannot quite name the reason he feels so…

 _Restless_.

Bilbo’s form next to him is still, covered up to his chin by the blanket. Normally, his husband would have been a great comfort to him and enough that he could easily sleep without a thought spared toward anything else. But not tonight, not after a war has only just ended. Some of the dwarves will see it as a victory, their great defeat of the orcs. But it is Thorin who has to deal with the aftermath.

To deal with those that had betrayed him and all their dead. To be King, so abruptly.

He wishes he could sleep as peacefully as the small hobbit snoring next to him. Instead, he finds himself sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his hair. There is not too much to be done now.

But then he feels a small hand over his back, traveling up to his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. A moment after that, he feels his husband’s chin on his shoulder.

“Thorin?”

He tries to say something, anything, to reassure the hobbit that he is fine but the only thing that comes out is a choked sob.

“Oh, love,” murmurs Bilbo, shifting so that he can hold Thorin’s face in his hands.

He can feel the tears on the dwarf’s face and he wipes them away, hushing him. Thorin ends up with his face buried in Bilbo’s chest. His tears make Bilbo’s nightshirt wet but he only continues calming down the dwarf. He hardly cares.

“I know,” he says when Thorin is no longer crying. “I know it’s hard. But you are going to be a fine king and your people are not going to expect you to just step up onto the throne and not mourn your father.”

“I am not prepared at all,” Thorin tells Bilbo’s collarbone. “Even after all these years of being prepared, I do not think that I-”

“Oh, hush, Thorin Oakenshield,” his hobbit says calmly. “I know you well enough, and I know that you will do just fine as king. But not if you don’t sleep.”

When he pulls away, Thorin can see the bags under Bilbo’s eyes as he kisses his husband lightly. He knows well that he did not sleep much while they were away at war. After all, Bilbo had been ordered to stay behind and wait with those too young to battle (and most of their women, despite many of them being fine warriors, they still numbered far too little).

“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,” Thorin says, smiling tiredly when Bilbo rolls his eyes.

“Yes, yes, go to sleep, for I am here and I will be here to lift the weight your crown gives you,” and with that Bilbo forces him back under the furs and blankets, curling up against him and kissing Thorin’s temple until he is asleep.


	2. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer and completely different than I planned. But I am really happy with it so so!!! There's a bit too much to explain about these children, so I would suggest going to http://thatonearrangedmarriageau.tumblr.com/ or just waiting because there's going to be a lot more of them in these.

“No,” Thorin doesn’t glance up from the papers he’s been pouring over for the last few hours. In his lap, Delisi sits and peers at the papers with a child’s interest. She can hardly read any of the words but he hardly minds his daughter planting herself there for the afternoon.

It’s not his pretty red-haired dwarfling asking to go out into the cold winter day.

It’s Frodo, with Linnea propped up in his lap. Farin sits nearby them but he doesn’t chime in like the youngest dwarfling does when the small hobbit cries out the suggestion.

“But Uncle Thorin,” whines Frodo, likely pouting at the dwarf’s back. It is a trait that the young hobbit shares with his hobbit uncle. Thorin does not need to look over his shoulder to know he’s doing exactly that. “Uncle Bilbo said-”

“Your uncle Bilbo is not here right now, is he?” Thorin sighs when Delisi reaches forward and knocks over the vial of ink. It spills over the papers before he can grab them out of the way. When he looks down to his daughter’s face, she has a haughty grin on her face as she slips from his lap and over to Farin.

Thorin wants to scream a little. Alright, more than a little.

He almost wishes he hadn’t agreed that Bilbo could be in charge of the meetings with the Elves. It left him dealing with their three dwarflings, along with Frodo. Dis and Frerin never helped when this situation arose. His nephews seemed to disappear as well.

Closing his eyes, Thorin lets out a massive sigh and covers his eyes with his hand. That is, until he hears a squeal that sounds like Farin. Considering the quietness of his son, it sets off an alarm in his head and he is over to his children within seconds.

Delisi has her hand tightened around a lock of Farin’s dark hair, tugging insistently. He doesn’t let out another squeal but the look of distress on his face is enough.

It’s a fairly simple thing to lean down and uncurl Delisi’s fingers from her brother’s hair, then lift Farin up into his arms away from her. Delisi only makes a face up at him and crosses her arms.

But seeing her brother in her father’s arms sets Linnea off and she begins crying loudly, wailing. Instantly, Frodo makes a face and pushes her out of his lap. Thorin groans but at the least Linnea is big enough now that she only cries louder when she finds herself on the floor instead of in her cousin’s lap. Thorin lets out a noise of frustration, shifting Farin in his arms and scooping up the little dwarfling.

Before he can fully situate his young daughter in his arms, Delisi has herself wrapped around his leg. And a moment after that, Frodo clings to his other leg and looks up at him.

“If we went outside, Uncle,” he starts but doesn’t finish as the door opens and in steps Bilbo.

Thorin must look quite the sight because his husband bursts into laughter before he can help himself. If anyone had asked Bilbo then how silly the sight was, he would have admitted it was actually far more endearing.

But at the moment, Bilbo only snickers at the sight of his husband with Farin clinging to his neck, Linnea nearly tucked under his arm and Delisi and Frodo attempting to climb his legs.

“Oh dear,” manages Bilbo once he’s done laughing. “What is going on in here?”

“Help,” Thorin says, lifting his leg that Delisi is clinging to. When Frodo sees his other uncle, he lets go of Thorin’s leg quickly.

Bilbo smothers a chuckle, prying their daughter off of the dwarf’s leg and setting her down on her feet. Then, he take Farin from Thorin. For his luck, their son detaches from his father much easier than his sister did. Bilbo, however, keeps Farin in his arms while Thorin shifts Linnea into a better hold in his arms.

“Why are our children crawling on you like you are Erebor herself?”

“He said we couldn’t go play outside!”

“I didn’t,” Thorin starts but drops it when he sees the look on Bilbo’s face. “I was reading the trade agreements for this spring, I couldn’t watch them outside.”

At that, Bilbo turns his head and looks at the ink spilled all over the papers on Thorin’s desk. He turns back to his husband.

“Well, it looks like you don’t have that problem anymore, why don’t you help me get them ready to play outside?”

An hour later, Thorin kneels on the ground as he buttons Farin’s coat up to his chin. At the door, Delisi is already packed into several layers and she stands silently by the door instead of waddling about like Linnea.

The tiny dwarfling is currently trying to outrun her father, although she cannot get very far and Bilbo easily catches her up in his arms. He only wears a heavy coat, as does Frodo. Thorin always insists they wear more but both insist that hobbits don’t need shoes or boots, they can survive the cold just fine!

Mostly, Thorin dreads the night after, when Bilbo will stick his freezing feet on Thorin’s legs. He does it every time.

He picks up Farin, who rests his head on his father’s shoulder while they usher Delisi and Frodo out in front of them. Linnea won’t likely be allowed down into the snow on her own although Thorin knows that Bilbo will try to let her down anyway.

Their layers are at the king’s insistence after all, not their hobbit father’s. Dwarves may be considered hardy folk by most, but they do not fare well in the cold and snow.

Once they’re outside, Thorin sets Farin down and he joins his sister and cousin in attempting to build… something out of snow. Bilbo still has Linnea when he approaches him.

“You would have been fine if you’d taken them out here on your own, you know,” Bilbo grins as he looks up at Thorin.

“I told you that I was reading over the trade agreements.”

“Mmhm,” Bilbo grins wider, leaning up to kiss Thorin’s nose. Between them, Linnea babbles a mix of Khzudul and Westron, though it’s more baby talk than anything else.

Thorin wrinkles his nose as he pulls away, raising an eyebrow at Bilbo.

“You had a snowflake on your nose,” he says, settling back onto his feet. It’s started to snow a little heavier but not bad enough that they can’t see the three children shoving snow about.

Thorin chuckles a little, smiling as Bilbo leans against him. It feels much warmer than it should out in the snow.


End file.
